


Auld Lang Syne

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Wyatt, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Penis, Party, Pregnancy, SMUT ALERT, Smut, Unrequited Love, fake married, living in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: KASSICA FIC: Karl drags a five month pregnant Jessica to a party to maintain their cover. Not in a mood to celebrate as Jessica is maudlin over her last NYE in 2017... Karl manages to finagle a dance out of her that leads to her smiling before they share a kiss and more.





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is set in the late 1940s. The italicised portion is a 'Flashback' to Jessica's past which is/was 2017. I hope you all enjoy!!

“It wouldn’t be New Year’s Eve without a dance at Midnight.” Karl said as he pulled her to her feet. She would’ve preferred to be at home. She was feeling every inch of her 5 months pregnant, she was bloated, cranky and tired among other discomforts that she was trying to ignore. She really wanted to be at home stuffing her face with Hershey’s kisses given it was the closest she was getting to any real action. But Karl reminded her that they had to maintain their cover, which meant socialising with neighbours and celebrating every holiday with participation.

Karl pulled them through the crowd on the dance floor of Missy Hannigan’s ballroom, then wrapped her up in his arms. They swayed in time to the music, all Jessica could think was how dreamlike this was. It was like an old movie come to life as everyone was dressed in their best. Champagne flowed as a live band plaid in the corner of the large room.

Karl wore devastatingly handsome in his best navy blue suit and black tie. His dirty blond wavy hair loosely combed back, looking contemporary in contrast to the men who slicked their hair with brylcreem. He even took extra care in trimming and grooming his beard. It made her wonder who all the effort was for as it wasn’t for her. He might claim he wouldn’t step out on her but she was so deeply burned and jaded, she didn’t believe him.

It was part of the reason she didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to repeat of her last New Year’s Eve that she had with Wyatt.

“Everything ok? Do you want to go home?” Karl asked her, he saw her frown. His hands moved to her flanks and she was subtly reminded of how times had changed. His large hands with long fingers held not just her but the baby between them. He was so conscious of her health and the pregnancy it was endearing.

“No, I’m good, it’s just been a bad year. My last New Year’s Eve party wasn’t great.” Jessica told him, she smoothed her hands up his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well, maybe this next year will be better.” Karl offered, she appreciated him not asking for details. The crowd gathered and slowly they counted down to the new year.

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN," They shouted loudly and proudly.

* * *

_New Year’s Eve 2017, the party stopped and was chanting the countdown. Jessica shouted over the noise she had to find her husband. Her friends wolf whistled and egged her on. She loved them and their dirty minds._

_“SIX”_

_Jessica laughed as she went in search of Wyatt. She just wanted to ring the New Year in with a joyous note. Foolishly, she had hoped that his coming to the party meant they could start this year on a good foot._

_“FIVE.” her friends and party goers shouted as they counted down with the TV._

_She checked the bathroom and found it empty. She laughed as she moved to the bedrooms and heard a couple bringing the New Year in with a bang._

_“Oh Fuck Me!” the man groaned in pleasure. Jessica stopped, a sickly cold sweat prickled across her body as she could’ve sworn it sounded like Wyatt. She turned back to the door she heard the couple. She listened in. Her stomach rolled with nausea and shame as she heard Wyatt groan. She pushed open the door._

_“FOUR!”_

_There was Wyatt, fucking some random blonde woman. The sad thing was this wasn’t the first time. She knew he cheated on her before. But this was the first time, she’d walked in and found him balls deep in another woman. Jessica was finished with Wyatt, she would no longer be the trophy on his arm as she deserved better._

* * *

"THREE!"

"Hey, what’s with the tears. I don't think I stepped on your toes.” Karl said, her mind drifting back into their present. Jessica hadn’t even realised she was crying. She plastered on a smile as she still felt the shame and blow to her self-esteem of that night. But she remembered that life was behind her, Wyatt was no longer in control of her nor did he dictate her worth.

“No, my toes are fine.” She said as she looked up at Karl. She drank in his handsome features as he was the most unlikely man that she ever thought she dance with. Let alone share her life with but here they were. He was loyal to her, he made her feel safe and made her laugh.

“TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Everyone cheered.

Jessica kissed him, not because of their cover. But because she wanted to erase all the bad memories and replace them with something good. Maybe it was juvenile of her to think it that simple. But it didn’t stop her. She kissed him hard on the mouth, showing him how much she wanted him, needed him and needing him to know it.

Balloons and confetti fell onto them as the sounds of party trumpets and music played. People cheered as they started singing “Auld Lange Syne’.

When Karl responded, she was lost in the kiss and Karl’s embrace. When he kissed her back, he didn’t shove his tongue inside and fuck her with it as Wyatt liked to do. No, Karl seduced her with the glide and shifting pressure of his lips against hers. His hands held her still when she tried to take more, making her wait, building the need higher.

After a long moment of being lost in their own bubble of pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against her. They were both breathing hard, Jessica pulled on the lapels of his jacket.

“Take me home. Now.” Jessica told him, Karl nodded not able to say a word. He didn’t argue because he wanted her and this moment had been brewing for months. He looked around at the other party goers. They were all wasted and too happy celebrating to miss them.

He took her hand in his as he guided her out of the crowd. Once outside, they crossed the street that was alive with party goers cheering the New Year in. Crackers and fireworks exploded in the air above them.

Karl let go off her hand and placed a protective arm around her waist as they headed down the street to their home. Once they were behind closed doors of their home, Jessica dumped purse on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

She walked into the bedroom and listened as Karl made certain the house was locked up for the night. She peeled off her evening gloves and pushed away her nervousness. She had only slept with two men. Though they were technically the same man, Wyatt. She hoped that she wasn’t a complete dud. She felt Karl’s hands smooth around her waist. She turned to face him, she placed her hands on Karl’s broad shoulders, her fingers pressing into the muscles beneath the suit jacket. She tipped her head back to stare up into his eyes.

Karl gazed down at her with such hunger that she shivered and when he slid his hands into her hair she couldn’t control the soft sound of need that slipped out of her. His eyes darkened and he leaned in. Jessica rose up on tiptoe, expecting him to crush his mouth to hers, but found herself surprised as he instead pressed his face against the side of her neck and inhaled deeply.

Goose bumps flashed over her skin, pebbling her nipples until they chafed against the rayon satin of her uncomfortable 40s bra. Her fingers tightened on him and she closed her eyes when she felt his lips rub against her neck, the soft caress a stark contrast to the beard on his face.

“Jessica,” he breathed against her skin, he nuzzled her with his nose and lips. “You’re so damn beautiful.” he murmured, he was too good for her ego, she felt more beautiful in the past months than she had in the past 7 years.

“God, just kiss me,” she demanded, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair to force his head up. But Karl resisted as he like always kept to his own schedule. It was equal parts infuriating as it was a turn on as one thing she knew about Karl; he knew what he wanted.

Karl opened his mouth against the sensitive place below her ear to let his tongue drag against her skin. She gasped and momentarily melted as he found that sweet spot. Her hands gripped his jacket lapels hard as she held onto him, lost in a daze of pleasure of heat.

Karl’s hands smoothed over her body in a languid manner, making Jessica whimper in frustration. She rubbed herself against him needing more.

“You sure about this?” he murmured against her skin, he caressed her lower back with one hand. The heat of her skin was driving him crazy, making it difficult to think, let alone talk. He pulled back and looked down her. Searching her face for answers, he knew she wasn’t drunk but he wasn’t about to get wrapped up in her pregnancy hormones. Something he didn’t think was possible but she was so fucking beautiful, the curves of her body more pronounced. The swollen belly that was nestled between them, there was just something so raw and intoxicating about her since he met her.

He tried to ignore it as they were here part of some cosmic fuck up. He was her protector but somewhere in the cover of husband and wife, the lines had gotten blurry. He couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to be lost to her.

“Yes, I just need you do something for me, Karl.” Her voice trembled slightly, but her gaze now shone with passion and determination. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers along his jaw. It was hard to concentrate with her stroking his face like that, but he managed to ask.

“What is it?” Karl asked.

“I need you to rock my world. Can you do that for me?” Jessica asked him. Her question was a teasing challenge but there was an undercurrent of desperation. He got the feeling something was up with her. He knew he should really ask but he figured he knew the answer. She was trying to wipe some shitty memory or feelings she had and replace it with something good. She wanted her world rocked? Well, he was definitely the man for that job and very happy to oblige her.

“Hell yes.” He promised her, he was rewarded with a coy smile. He kissed her. It was dizzying. The earth seemed to lose all its gravity as he pulled her even closer to him. He slowly, sensuously, slowly explored her lips with his, as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss.

Jessica leaned heavily into him, the kiss turned hotter, harder and stronger. It was laced with a heady passion that Jessica knew without a doubt that tonight would be a night to remember.

She didn’t question if she was safe with him, as she knew the answer. She had learnt of his sharp intelligence, his raw, almost brutal strength, and his gentle tenderness all mixed together in his beautiful deep cerulean eyes.

She swept her tongue fiercely into his mouth. His hands sank in her hair, on her throat, on her breasts. He was touching her everywhere, as if he wanted to feel all of her at once and didn't know where to start. But then his hands slid down her back to her backside. He pressed her hips against him, holding her in place as he slanted his head and kissed her even harder.

She opened her legs, taking advantage of the large skirt of her dress, and she rubbed the inside of her thigh against his. His hand slid under the skirt and caught her leg, and he pressed her still closer to him.

"Remind me how this dress comes off," Karl breathed between kisses, as his hand smoothed up her leg higher, Jessica chuckled as she almost forgotten herself.

“Zipper at the back.” She informed him before she kissed him. She felt Karl’s hands moved the back of her dress, within seconds he deftly undid the button at her neck and pulled the zip down.

“Do you know how many days have I been dying to touch you like this?" Karl asked her, as he undid her bra, his hands smoothing over her skin. It was heavenly after the hours of being tortured by her bra. She hated 1940s underwear with a passion.

"Probably the same number of days I've been dying to fuck you.” Jessica said as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He lifted his head, looking into her eyes.

"Really?" His gaze was so intense, so serious. “Language.” He told her, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. Jessica playfully smacked at him as he was always correcting her vernacular and reminded her of propriety.

“Don’t start with me.” She said with a laugh as she stepped out of his arms. She slowly slid off the dress and bra before him, something about glittery eyes.

“Fuck me,” he breathed in appreciation, he closed the space between them and kissed and caressed her. He lightly ran one finger across the tip of her breast. She felt her body tighten, felt her nipples grow taut, even more fully aroused. He held her gaze longer than she would have believed possible before his eyes dropped down to caress her naked breast.

"You’re so beautiful.” he breathed, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue. They were frozen in place as if time had somehow stopped. But time hadn't stopped. Her heart was still beating, and with every beat, every surge of blood through her veins, Jessica wanted him even more.

But still he didn't touch her; at least, no more than another of those light-as-a-feather brushes with one finger. And she wanted him to touch her. She wanted him, so very badly, to touch her.

"If you don't touch me, I'm going to get mad," she said from between clenched teeth. Karl's smile turned wicked as the man liked to draw things out.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked mockingly.

"Both," she said, lost in the heat of his eyes. She was begging now. "Touch me."

"Where? How?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"My breast, your mouth," she said, he didn't hesitate. He brought his mouth to her breast and swept his tongue across her sensitive nipple. Jessica moaned as he drew her into his mouth, pulling hard.

She reached for him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. The buttons on his shirt were so tiny, so difficult to unfasten. But she wanted his shirt off. She wanted to run her hands against all those incredible muscles in his chest and shoulders and arms. She wanted to feel the satiny smoothness of his skin beneath her fingers.

She could hear her voice moaning her pleasure as Karl suckled and kissed her again and again. But then he lifted his head and, stopping only to kiss her deeply on the mouth, he gazed into her eyes again.

"What else do you want?" he demanded.

"I want this shirt off you," she said, still worrying the buttons. He reached up with both hands and pulled. Buttons flew everywhere, but the shirt was open. He yanked it off his arms. It was possibly the hottest and most annoying thing he could do as they would be picking up the buttons later. But he was now shirtless, he was so beautiful and solid.

Jessica touched his smooth, lightly tanned muscles with the palms of her hands. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of running her fingers through the curly dark blonde hair on his chest. 

"Tell me what you want. Come on, Jess, tell me where you want me to touch you." Karl teased, she opened her eyes. She never been asked so many questions during sex before. But there was something so touching and erotic to know she was in control and she had a choice.

"I want you, every inch of you on me, over me, inside me.” She said as she really didn’t know how to verbalise her more clearly beyond just ‘fuck me’ and directions to her clitoris two things she was sure Karl would have no problem with.

The next few seconds were a blur as Karl stripped back the covers of the bed for them. She then had her hands on the button of his pants, she unzipped his pants and pushed them over his incredible rear end.

Karl gently pushed her back onto the bed before. He nearly burning her with his eyes as he took her in, lying propped up on her elbows on the bed. She was wearing only her step-ins which were worse than granny panties but somehow, he made her feel like she was wearing the sexiest lingerie with her pair of thigh-high stockings and garters. When he looked at her like that, with that fire in his eyes, she felt like the sexiest woman in the world.

She sat up, taking the last of the pins from her hair. Slowly, he pushed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. His eyes never leaving her.

Jessica watched him too as she stripped off her nylons and garters. He was wearing only a pair of white briefs. She'd seen him naked before as the man had zero shame but she usually looked away out of propriety. But not tonight, this time she took her fill.

His shoulders were broad and solid, he looked so wiry in his suits but underneath it all. He had lean and powerful muscles from hours of hard work and running. His chest was wide and covered with a light dusting of hair. His muscles were clearly defined, and they rippled sensually when he so much as breathed.

She licked her lips in appreciation as his stomach was a washboard of ridges and valleys, his hips narrow, his legs as strong as steel.

Yes, when she'd seen him run, although she'd tried not to look, she'd managed to memorize his body in amazing, precise detail, down to the scattering of multiple scars and tattoos he wore on his skin. The German phrase on his right forearm he had to cover everyday for work. There were a couple other tattoos on his chest. Emblems or some kind of markings, she assumed connected to his past.

But tonight, there were some differences. She finally let her eyes drink him in and admire him until her eyes zeroed in on the large bulge straining the front of his briefs. Jessica looked up to find Karl watching her, a small smile playing across his lips.

“Part of me wants to stand here and just look at you all night," Karl admitted as she looked like a vintage pin up model, not that he’d seen a pregnant one but if they existed, Jessica would give them a run for their money. Jessica glanced down at his arousal, then smiled at him.

"I remember you assuring me that you’d rock my world.” Jessica teased. Karl nodded as he definitely didn’t need reminding. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her and ran his hands across her body, filling her mouth with his tongue, tangling her legs with his. It was ecstasy. Jessica had never felt anything remotely like it before. Within seconds she was stripped her bare of every ounce of civility she had. It left her ruled by ferocious passion, enslaved by the burning needs of her body.

She touched him, reaching down between their bodies to press the palm of her hand against his erection, and he half growled and groaned in pleasure. His hands were everywhere and his mouth was everywhere else. His fingers dipped down inside the lace of her step-ins, and he moaned as he found her hot and incredibly wet.

"Yes," Jessica murmured. She tugged at his briefs, pulling him free from their confines, moaning her own pleasure at the sensation of him in her hands. He was silky smooth and so hard.

Karl groaned again as Jessica’s cool palm squeezed his erection before she palmed him. He returned the favour as he stroked her. He kissed and nudged at her face with his nose, their eyes locked as they pleasured each other sent a warning tingle rocketing up his spine.

Gasping out a breath, Karl pulled her hand away from his cock and sat up. He pulled off his brief and slide the step-ins down and off Jessica.

He moved back to her, careful not to put weight on her. He caressed her between her thighs gently, he positioned himself at her opening and looked up at her. Her eyes were locked to where he was rubbing the crown of his cock against her open folds.

“Such a shame you’re missing this. Next time.” Karl whispered as he took himself firmly in hand. He pressed slowly and firmly against her. Her body closed around him like a greedy fist, squeezing and rippling around his cock. It was one of the most erotic views, he’d ever seen in a while.

Jessica didn’t seem to mind as she whimpered and rocked upward. He drove deep, stretching his body out over hers, weight braced on one forearm beside her head. Her breath caught and Karl stilled, fighting for air while he waited for her body to adjust to him.

He knew the moment it did because her hands wound into his hair and she pulled him down for a hungry kiss, their tongues tangling in a slow and hot exploration. He withdrew a little and began to pump into her, his rhythm steady and forceful as he continued stroking her clit with his fingers.

The low, sexy sounds she made intensified and her thighs contracted around his hips. She lifted into his thrusts, adding an erotic little circle on the downstroke that nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. He allowed himself to plunge deeper, harder, using her moans and sighs as a guide. Soon she was clinging to his shoulders, crying into his mouth, their bodies slick with sweat as they rocked against each other.

Jessica fingers bit deep into his muscles, the grip of her hands and thighs demanding, desperate. She was close again, so close. And then her inner muscles contracted around him and her cries of pleasure filled the room.

He rode her hard and deep, fingers moving tenderly around the taut bundle of nerves and she suddenly convulsed around him with a sharp, keening cry. Karl groaned in satisfaction and drove deep, holding himself there as he let go. His orgasm slammed into him, the pleasure all eclipsing, blotting out sight and sound until only sensation remained. His muscles locked, his body shuddering as he came in long, endless waves.

Karl bent his head to trail soft kisses along her jaw, up her cheek.

“How was that?” he asked her casually, Jessica couldn’t help but snort a laugh.

“Give me a second to recover.” She said as she breathless and too satiated to move.  She looked at him her dark brown eyes were soft with pleasure and languor.

Karl couldn’t help but feel smug at being the one to put that expression on her face. She lifted a hand to stroke his hair, his cheek. Her tender, languorous smile squeezed his heart. He turned his face and pressed a kiss into her hand.

“That was ahh…unbelievably amazing.” She said honestly, she chuckled as she just felt weirdly free and energized. Karl liked the review and was glad he wasn’t the only one who felt the same. Sex had never felt like that for him, ever. He was selfish as he now wanted her to crave him, wanted her to become addicted to him so that she’d never be able to walk away once this was over and they were in the present.

“I think I could do better.” He half joked as he reluctantly withdrew from her warmth. He moved to the side of her and pulled the sheets and blanket over them as their bodies cooled. He loved the brilliant smile that played across her lips.

“I think you might kill me if you do.” Jessica said as she rolled into his side. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before she rested her head on the same spot. He wrapped his arms around her, cuddled her close. They lapsed into a companionable silence just soaking in the afterglow.

“I’m not sewing the buttons on your shirt.” She told him, breaking the silence. She smiled as Karl laughed, she tangled her legs with his, snuggling in deep to him. She hated to be cliché but she was amazed at how good she felt, all the stresses and concerns she carried had washed away. She felt a bone deep contentment she hadn’t felt in years. She wasn’t going to analyse it, instead she’d enjoy it.

“I’m pretty sure that shirt wrecked.” Karl told her, his hand linked with her hand that rested on his chest. Their fingers danced with one another before they interlocked in a lazy manner. “Should we talk about this?” he asked her.

“No, I just want to enjoy this for what it is.” Jessica said.

“What’s that?” Karl asked out of curiosity but also pushing the issue.

“Two happily married people enjoying each other’s company.” Jessica told him.

“I like the sound of that. By the way, happy new year.” Karl told her, he shifted down and kissed her passionately.


End file.
